This Night Was Theirs, And Theirs Alone
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Wanda and Vision share a special night of passion on the first Anniversary of their relationship. Deleted scene from 'Nothing Is Impossible'.


AN: Since my first two smut offerings went over okay, I'm getting a bit more confident, and dare I say, adventurous in writing it. So, here's another deleted scene from 'Nothing Is Impossible', giving the exact details of how the twins were conceived. Takes place at the end of Chapter 39.

* * *

By the time Wanda and Vision reached the ground, they were already locked in a fiery, passionate kiss.

At his birth, this was one of the many things Vision hadn't quite understood. Love. Sex. Want and need and lust. Now, with Wanda, he understood. Oh, how he loved her. Wanted her. Loved the sounds she made when he brought her pleasure.

Wanda, before Vision, had not really understood what the big deal was about sex either. She still didn't, not really. The act on its own wasn't worth that much. But sex with Vision, making love, the special connection the two of them shared.. That was a very big deal.

The night air was pleasantly warm, enough that they didn't feel the loss of their clothes when they shed them. The pair fell onto their sleeping bag in a tangle of naked limbs. Vision had left it outside in case Wanda wanted to stargaze before they slept.

Wanda giggled as they fell, and Vision's heart soared at the sound.

"You are beautiful.." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her."

"And you are _frumos._ So handsome, Vizh.."

Vision's cheeks grew warm at her reply. He peppered soft kisses over Wanda's face, her neck, her shoulders.

"I have been.. researching.. There is something I'd like to try, if it is okay with you."

" _Bine"_ Wanda nodded. She trusted him.

Vision smiled softly. He began to slowly kiss his way down her body, pausing to kiss and suckle at her breasts, knowing that Wanda liked it. He was rewarded for his efforts with her soft moans.

He kissed lower, over belly. Settled between Wanda's legs, gently nudging them apart. Pressed a kiss to each of her inner thighs. Then, Vision hesitated for a moment. If he did this right, Wanda should find this very enjoyable.. If he did it right.

Wanda sensed his hesitation, and, having guessed what Vision was going to do by this point, lifted her head look at him.

"Vision, you don't ever have to do anything that you're not comforta.. ohhh.."

She was cut off when Vision ran his tongue over her folds.

"Is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah.. That's.. Ahh.. ohh.. oh my God.." Her head fell back into the sleeping bag.

Vision, any earlier hesitation faded, dipped his head back between Wanda's legs, gently lapping at her, suckling, swirling his tongue around the small bundle of nerves that he knew formed one of the centres of her pleasure.

He was rewarded again with Wanda's moans, gasps, whimpers and cries of pleasure. Sounds he loved so much, because they meant that he was doing his job. He thought he may have heard a few Sokovian curse words slip from Wanda's mouth, so apparently he was doing his job very well.

Vision saw Wanda reach for him, and for a moment, he thought she might have wanted him to stop, but instead she simply stroked the back of his head, gently encouraging. She was nearing her peak now, he could tell. Her cries were growing louder, higher pitched. Her muscles were growing tight.

Wanda cried out his name into the night as she came undone above him, her body bucking and jerking. Vision gently coaxed her through the aftershocks of her orgasm, then crawled up beside her.

"Are you alright, Love?" He reached out to stroke her cheek.

 _"Sunt.. Sunt uimitor"_ Wanda replied breathlessly, smiling at him. " _Tu.. Tu esti uimitoare.._ I j-just need a minute to catch my breath.."

"Take your time. I am just happy that I could make you feel good."

Wanda shook her head, propping herself up on one elbow beside him. Still slightly breathless, but recovering.

"Vizh, you are probably the sweetest, most considerate boyfriend a girl could ever ask for.."

"I am glad you think so."

"But.."

"But what?" Vision frowned. "Why is there a but? Did I do something wrong? Did.. Mmm.."

Wanda silenced him with a kiss.

"Nothing at all. Just.. Everything can't just be about me. This is our Anniversary, not just mine, ours. I need you to enjoy yourself too, okay?"

"Okay." Vision always made sure to listen closely when Wanda was speaking to him, and as such, he had not noticed Wanda's hand creeping down his body until she had already wrapped it around his erection. "Oh.. Okay.."

"You promise?" She gently stroked him.

"I p-promise.."

"This research you did.." Wanda grinned, a cheeky, teasing grin. "It did not involve any other women, did it?"

"Of course not.. You.." He gasped. "You are the only woman for me, Wanda Maximoff.." And he meant it. No one else could ever make him feel the way Wanda made him feel.

"That's good to know" Wanda smiled. "I did think so, but you were so good at that I just had to ask." She gently nudged Vision onto his back, swinging a leg over him to straddle his hips.

Wanda's skin, coated in a thin sheen of sweat from his earlier efforts, shimmered under the brighter than average light of the stars. Vision had often thought Wanda might be an angel, but now, as she hovered above him, he was certain that she had to be some sort of Goddess.

"You are the most beautiful thing in the Universe."

"I'm quite certain that I'm not.. But I love you so much for saying so." Shifting slightly, she lowered herself onto Vision's length with a soft moan.

"Mmm.. I love you.." Vision's moan mingled with Wanda's.

"I love you too. So much." She began a slow rhythm, rocking against him.

Vision's eyes locked on Wanda's, so in love with her, in awe of her. One hand moved to rest on her hip, the other reaching for one of Wanda's, linking their fingers.

The night air filled with the sounds of their pleasure, pants and moans and gasps and cries, growing louder with every movement of Wanda's hips. It didn't matter how loud they got, even out in the open as they were. They were the only souls for thousands of miles. This night was theirs, and theirs alone.

When Wanda began to lose her rhythm, her rocking becoming jerky, Vision gently flipped them so she was beneath him. His hand still clutching hers.

 _"Chestie grozava.."_ Wanda gasped out, smirking slightly.

 _"Doar pentru tine.."_ Vision replied as he dipped his head to kiss Wanda deeply, setting his own rhythm of quick, deep thrusts, angling himself to reach exactly where Wanda needed him.

So tangled up in each other as they were, completely lost in the act of their lovemaking, neither of them noticed the telltale red tendrils of Wanda's power coiling around their joined hands, spreading until it had enveloped them completely.

As his orgasm washed over him, Vision felt slightly strange, as if.. as if he was giving a piece of himself, the way he could if he was a real man, and not just synthetic.

"Vision!" crying out his name as she found release, amidst the twisting and rippling of her muscles, Wanda almost felt.. no, she couldn't have. Vision wasn't capable of that. She felt him collapse on top of her, shaking slightly.

"Wanda.."

"Vizh.." This time, it was her turn to take care of him. She pulled him to her, letting him use her breast as a pillow. "Are you okay?"

A small smile spread over his face.

"I am wonderful. Happy Anniversary, Wanda."

"Happy Anniversary, Vizh."

In time, they drifted off to sleep, unaware of the precious gift the night had given them

* * *

 **Translation:**

" _Bine": Okay_

 _Sunt uimitor: I'm amazing._

 _Tu esti uimitoare: You are amazing_

 _Chestie grozava: cheeky thing_

 _Doar pentru tine..: Just for you_


End file.
